Bonjour!
by Arya love manga
Summary: Arya, jeune fille sans émotions, se retrouve dans le sous-marin de trafalgar Laaw jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons. Law, croyant avoir à faire à un fille timide, se rend conte que la cause de son silence et de ses yeux sans expression est beaucoup profonde et tragique qu'il ne le croit. Arrivera-t-il à la percer à jour, où échouera comme tout le monde depuis douze ans? Law x oc
1. Prologue

**Fic Law x oc, mon couple préféré. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue :**

Arya, jeune voyageuse inoffensive (NDA : on va dire) se retrouvait dans une situation impossible, elle était dans la plus célèbre vente d'esclave de tout GrandLine en tant qu'esclave à son grand malheur.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, elle même ne le savait pas.

La jeune femme était assise au sol, accotée contre le mur de la cellule, à la droite d'un vieil homme qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiet, soit, comme elle avec son regard désinterresé. Le visage de l'homme disait vaguement quelque chose à la demoiselle, mais elle s'abstint de poser la question.

Tout à coup, un cri déchira le silence qui régnait dans les cachots, la vente débutait et les marchandises commençaient à être manipulé. Arya était numéro 46, donc elle avait assez de chance de ne pas se faire acheter.

De toute façon, elle ne quitterait pas le groove 1 en tant qu'esclave, elle vivante jamais. Elle trouverait un moyen de s'échapper, il fallait se rappeler qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

La jeune femme pouvait s'enfuir depuis le début si elle l'avait souhaité, mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à une vente d'esclave et de nature curieuse elle souhaitait voir quel genre de gens étaient les acheteurs. Elle voulait aussi les voir se battre pour elle. Arya était très belle et bourrée de talent, il était sûr que les nobles la voudraient et que les enchères monteraient rapidement.

Arya savait se battre contrairement à ce que l'on aurait cru en la voyant avec sa longue robe violette et son corps frêle. Ses cheveux blonds pâles et ses yeux gris inexpressif lui permettaient d'être en partie indéchiffrable. On ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable, la demoiselle pourrait très bien suivre son acheteur jusque chez lui et lui fausser compagnie rendu à destination uniquement pour voir à quoi ressemblait leur demeure. Elle vivait au jour le jour et était la définition même de l'imprévisible.

Le collier qui pesait sur ses épaules et les menottes qui rendaient ses mouvements limités ne l' handicapaient pas plus que ça. La débrouillardise était une autre de ses nombreuses calités.

Son tour arriva assez vite, étonnamment, ce qui fit apparaître une minuscule lueur dans ses yeux vides. On voulait jouer, bien, elle allait jouer.

 **Fin du prologue**

 **J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de savoir la suite! Désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les éliminer de la vie.**

 **La suite bientôt! :D**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

**Bonjour, ici le chapitre 1! Ouais!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le prologue, car si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que le**

 **prologue vous a intéressé!?**

 **P.S. : Je suis québécoise et si j'utilise des mots que vous (français, belges, suisse,etc.) ne comprenez pas, faites le moi savoir, comme ça je ne les utiliserai plus, j'essaye le plus possible d'écrire en français international, mais parfois, il se peut que je pense que vous employez certains mots comme nous au Québec.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1, La rencontre**

Le gardien s'arrêta devant la porte de la cellule et se saisit de son trousseau de clés qui pendait sur sa cuisse. Il mit deux bonnes minutes avant de trouver la bonne clef et de l'insérer dans la serrure.

Lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, Arya se leva d'elle même et devança le gardien jusqu'au rideau où Disco faisait son introduction :

-Je sais que toutes les marchandises jusqu'à présent n'étaient pas très intéressante, alors je vais faire une affaire avec vous, elle devait être présenté à la fin, mais je fais une exception... Elle est jeune, elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle est douée, veuillez accueillir la magnifique Arya!

Le gardien la poussa sur la scène où elle s'étala de tout son long au sol après s'être enfargée dans ses propres pieds. Le public éclata de rire, mais rien apparue dans les yeux d'Arya, aucune colère, tristesse ou honte, seulement le vide habituel. Trafalgar Law avait remarqué cela, elle ne semblait aucunement affecté par les gens qui l'entourait. Elle semblait les étudier.

Elle se releva sans aucune difficulté et détailla les spectateurs avec mépris, pas parce qu'elle leur en voulait, c'était sa façon de regarder les gens qu'elle ne respectait pas. S'ils ne pouvaient pas la faire exploser en une seconde à distance, elle leur aurait probablement craché dessus.

Disco repris son discourt, toujours avec le sourire :

-Arya, 19 ans, vous avez besoin d'une femme de ménage, d'une cuisinière, d'une jardinière, aucun problème. D'une partenaire de jeu, d'une musicienne, d'une garde du corps, pas de problème. Elle peut tout aussi bien servir à autre chose si vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire messieurs. Tient, laissons la donc nous faire une petite démonstration.

Disco lui lança son violon et son archet ainsi qu'une partition. Quand elle avait été capturée, on l'avait trouvée avec un violon, un harmonica et des couteaux, ses armes.

Elle laissa tomber la feuilles de partitions au sol et l'empêcha de bouger sous ses pieds. Elle positionna le violon sous son menton et prit fermement l'archet dans sa main droite. Elle commença à jouer une triste mélodie qui la laissa de marbre contrairement à presque tout le public.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, disco débuta les enchères à 100 million de berrys et plusieurs mains se levèrent. Un acheteur fut finalement trouvé et elle retourna dans sa cellule, toujours avec le vide à la place des yeux. Un dragon céleste l'attendait patiemment dans la salle. La blonde envisageait très sérieusement de se rendre minimum à MarieJoi et d'entrer dans la maison d'un noble mondial.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, on entendit les sons d'un combat venant de la salle de spectacle. Curieuse comme elle était, Arya ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir et retira son collier et ses menottes grâce au haki sous les yeux étonné de tous sauf du vieil homme qui fit de même. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas du regard des autres futurs esclaves et alla jeter un œil tout en restant caché derrière le rideau.

Les pirates se battaient contre les gardes et un dragon céleste était au sol, un amiral allait bientôt être là. Elle tourna les talons et partit à la course dans la salle des objets personnels des esclaves. Là-bas, il lui fallu un bon quinze minutes pour retrouver ses instruments de musique son sac avec ses couteaux et ses vêtements ainsi qu'une bourse d'argent qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle mit son sac à dos avec l'argent, son harmonica et ses couteaux sur son d'eau puis mit la ganse de son étui à violon. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule et quitta la bâtisse comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Elle savait comment faire, elle n'était personne, n'aimait rien, ne cherchait rien, n'avait pas de but. Tout se qu'elle savait faire était de partir comme elle était venue. Elle n'avait jamais été nul part et n'irait jamais à aucun endroit. Personne ne la voyait, mais elle, elle les observait, elle les étudiait, elle apprenait leur force leur faiblesse, elle comprenait comment les déjouer, comment les battre. Elle savait comment penser comme eux et comment lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. On ne lui cachait rien et elle ne nous montrait rien d'elle.

Arya quitta le groove 1 rapidement et se rendit dans la ville pour se fondre dans la masse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit pour dormir et le lendemain partir sur une autre île, où, elle embarquait clandestinement dans un bateau ou...dans un sous-marin jaune de pirate. (je vous l'ai dit, elle est imprévisible) Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait puis se glissa discrètement sur le pont où une porte entre-ouverte menant à l'intérieur semblait l'inviter. La jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire aucun bruit, toujours avec son air désintéressé, puis visita le véhicule avant de trouver un garde-robe dans une salle qui devait être utilisé comme débarra.

À l'intérieur, elle alluma la petite lumière et découvrit de la farine, de l'huile et des épices de toute sorte. Elle décida tout de même de s'y installer, elle ne resterait que jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la prochaine île de toute façon, l'île des hommes poissons. Elle déposa ses bagages sur le sol et se gratta la nuque.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction et se dépêcha de refermer les lumières, puis, mit sa mains devant sa bouche et son nez pour créer un barrière contre le son que produisait sa respiration, tout ça sans ressentir la moindre panique. Elle avait arrêté de ressentir des émotions tel que celle-ci quand elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait, douze ans plus tôt. La porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait s'ouvrit et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures, la voix d'un jeune homme parvint à ses oreilles :

-J'aurais juré avoir entendu du bruit, j'ai du rêvé.

Il repartit aussitôt. Arya se coucha sur le sol et accota son dos sur le mur pour se reposer les yeux, mais elle finit bien vite par s'endormir.

…

Après avoir battu le pacifista, Law, Bepo, Penguin, Sashi et Jean-Bart retournèrent tout de suite au sous-marin qui était sous la direction du cuisinier, Ban, un homme grand dans la fin vingtaine qui était très probablement en surpoids, Rick, le charpentier, un garçon de tout juste 18 ans roux et Luk le canonnier, assez vieux et joyeux. Law ne s'inquiétait pas pour le bien être de son sous-marin et y monta sans avoir en tête se qui allait se produire.

Dès que tout l'équipage fut à bord, le vaisseau s'engouffra dans les profondeur de l'océan. Le voyage devait durer deux jours, donc plus vite ils partaient, plus vite ils arrivaient. Quand le pilotage automatique fut activé, Ban les réunit tous pour le repas et pour qu'ils puissent se détendre. Il servit le plat principal qu'il avait préparé durant leur petit escapade sur le groove 1 et le mangea avec eux. Le dessert patientait dans le four, au chaud.

Quand le repas fut terminé, soit assez rapidement, Ban retourna dans les cuisines sortir le dessert du four et demanda à Penguin :

-Vas chercher le coulis au chocolat dans l'entrepôt.

Le jeune pirate obtempéra et partit aussitôt vers la salle de débarra. Il s'avança entre les nombreux cartons qui bloquaient le passage jusqu'au placard. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit lentement pour découvrir l'armoire comme elle devait l'être avec un détail qui était différent, un sac à dos et une boîte qui n'était pas là la semaine dernière quand il était venu fouiller. Il décida de ne pas y touche, au cas ou ce serait au capitaine. Il s'empara du coulis et referma la porte, refit le trajet inverse et quitta la pièce après avoir fermé la lumière.

Arya repoussa son sac à dos et sortit de sa cachette. Cet imbécile n'avait même pas remarqué le bas de sa robe entre la boîte et son sac. Elle s'installa encore dans le petit espace qu'elle avait à disposition et s'étira. La voyageuse remit son dos contre le mur et s'amusa à tracer le contour de la porte avec ses yeux sans expression.

…

Cinq heures plus tard, quand elle fut sûre que tout le monde dormait sauf celui qui maintenait la trajectoire du sous-marin, Arya sortit de sa cachette. En faisant attention de ne marcher sur aucune des choses au sol, elle atteint la porte pour quitter la salle. Elle l'ouvrit et arriva dans le couloir. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite et répéta ce petit manège une demi-douzaine de fois avant de choisir la droite. Elle commença à marcher normalement, comme on marche quand on est seul, mais seulement, elle ne produisait aucun bruit. Pas qu'elle n'ait mangé un fruit du démon, elle était discrète de nature.

Quand elle arriva une nouvelle fois devant deux chemins, elle choisi encore à droite. Quelques mètres plus tard, elle arriva dans la cuisine, son instinct ne lui avait donc pas menti, comme toujours. Elle trouva assez rapidement le garde mangé et dénicha un morceau de pain qu'elle goûta lentement pour mieux savourer. Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence sur le point d'entré dans la cuisine, pas le temps de partir, elle ouvrit une armoire sous l'îlot et s'y cacha parmi les casseroles sans paniquer.

L'homme dont elle sentait la présence entra dans la pièce et alla chercher un verre d'eau, juste pour la faire patienter parmi les casseroles encore un peu. Il le bu tout en lisant le journal sur le comptoir. Law posa accota un genou sur la porte de l'armoire en question en s'assurant de faire du bruit pour qu'elle entendre de l'autre côté. Quand il eut finit son verre d'eau, il alla déposer le verre dans l'évier puis s'étira en face de l'armoire. Il se pencha finalement vers les petites portes et les ouvrit brusquement pour découvrir le visage sans émotion d'Arya.

Il la scruta de la tête aux pieds avec ses yeux gris ombrageux et cernés.

-Bonjour, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Law la reconnue aussitôt et jugea qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la garder à bord jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons. Il ne pouvait pas la jeter à l'eau sans que le sous-marin s'en remplisse. Il soupira puis se remit sur ses jambes. Elle ne représentait pas une menace.

Il referma les portes et reparti dans sa chambre qu'il avait délaissé pour ça. Dans sa pièce à lui où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer, il reprit le livre qu'il avait laissé ouvert sur son lit et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissé.

Arya, elle, sortit de l'armoire avec son pain pendant à sa bouche et retourna à son garde-robe. Elle se coucha au sol finit son maigre morceau de pain et sombra dans le sommeil.

…

Elle se réveilla vers 4 heures du matin, heure où tout le monde dormait encore. Elle décida de se lever et se rappela le journal de la cuisine. Elle quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine, s'empara du journal et pris place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon connecté à la salle à manger. Elle s'installa au côté de Law qui avait apporté son livre avec lui et lui dit :

-Bonjour!

Avant même qu'elle ne commence sa lecture, Law l'interompit en disant, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre :

-Comme ça, tu as profité de la panique pour t'enfuir.

-Perspicace, répondit-elle sur un ton insolent sans laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Law n'apprécia guère la façon de répondre d'Arya et ajouta :

-Je pourrais très bien te ramener au groove 1 et les laisser te vendre comme esclave, tu semblais être très populaire, surtout auprès des hommes.

Il dit ces derniers mots avec un sourire mauvais. Bien sûr qu'il en serait capable. S'attendant à la voir pleurer, il fut un peu déçu de l'effet de sa menace. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec ses yeux gris inexpressif et répondit à sa menace, aucunement effrayée :

-Je n'aurai qu'à m'évader encore une fois, J'étais bien contente d'aller à MarieJoi, mais un amiral allait arrivé, donc j'ai préféré m'éclipser.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait alignée plusieurs mots pour en faire une longue phrase. Maintenant qu'il ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle allait être tranquille pour lire son journal. Mais Law n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire maintenant, il questionna la jeune femme :

-Où as-tu appris à jouer du violon aussi bien.

Sans lever les yeux de sa lecture elle répondit :

-Mes parents m'avaient acheté un violon, j'ai acheté un livre sur le violon, j'ai appris à jouer du violon.

Le reste du temps se fit en silence. Tout à coup, l'équipage commença à arriver. Les premiers furent Sashi et Penguin, surprient de voir l'esclave qui était en vente la veille à bord, ils ne posèrent pas de questions et mangèrent leur déjeuné, puis, partirent travailler. S'en suivirent tous les membres de l'équipage, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de demander.

Quand ils furent tous passé, Arya demanda :

-As-tu demandé à ton équipage de ne plus jamais te parler, de t'ignorer ou un truc du genre?

Law grogna pour toute réponse et pensa tout haut :

-Vivement qu'on arrive à l'île des hommes poissons.

 **Fin chapitre 1, vous a-t-il plu?**

 **La suite pour avant le premier.**

 **:D**

 **Aryane**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ça devient chaud

**Voulez-vous un lemon?**

* * *

* * *

 **Chapitre 2, je suis en feu! Le voici le voilà :**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Assis côte à côte, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot depuis le matin. Le silence régnait et personne dans le sous-marin n'osait venir les déranger et c'est ainsi que Law et Arya passèrent la journée, jusqu'au soir où Sashi vin souhaiter bonne nuit au capitaine. La nuit allait être longue. Il commençait à ce faire tard et aucun des deux ne voulait laisser la satisfaction à l'autre de partir.

Mais Arya avait le sommeil facile et avait pour habitude de dormir presque 10 heures par jour, alors elle décida de se reposer les yeux une minute, puis deux, puis trois, puis sombra dans le sommeil. Law sourit, elle allait être en colère au réveil?!

Le chirurgien se leva et déposa son livre sur la table basse pour aller checher une couverture dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, il découvrit Arya confortablement installée sur le sofa et lui mit la couverture pour la réchauffer. Il s'assit à ses pieds, soit où il était au début.

Il reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissé. Law réussit à lutter contre le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'Arya commence à gémir, puis d'un coup, elle se leva en sursaut en sueur. Bien sûr, si on ne se concentrait que sur son expression faciale, personne n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve. La demoiselle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua le bout de tissu qui couvrait ses jambes.

-Merci, dit-elle tellement bas qu'elle même pourrait penser qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

Le chirurgien de la mort sourit et regarda l'heure, 3 heure du matin. Il referma précipitamment son livre et dit après un long soupire :

-Si tu veux, il y a un sofa plus confortable dans ma chambre, à moins que tu ne veuille rester ici...

Arya se leva et quitta la pièce, couverture en main, suivi de Law. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche et encore à gauche, avant d'arriver devant une porte et de l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit un chambre sobre avec seulement cinq meubles et une porte, le lit dans le premier coin, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer sur le deuxième mur, un divan sur le troisième mur, le bureau au centre de la pièce, une armoire sur le premier mur et la porte menant à la salle de bain sur le quatrième mur.

Elle avança dans la pièce et entrouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, puis se tourna vers Law avant d'entrer pour dire :

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle entra laissant Law perplexe. Pour tuer le temps, il fouilla dans sa bibliothèque avant de ressortir un livre sur les parties du corps humain, son premier livre de médecine. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, entre autre Flevance. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra et il rangea le livre pour en prendre un autre sur le fonctionnement des poumons.

Pendant ce temps, Arya se déshabilla et repoussa sa robe et ses sous-vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. Elle prit l'élastique qui était autour de son poignet et se fit une toque avec pour ne pas mouiller ses cheveux. La jeune femme fouilla dans l'armoire et trouva une serviette et un savon, qu'elle posa sur le comptoir, pour la serviette. Elle entra dans la douche et fit partir l'eau. Quand elle devint assez chaude à son goût, elle commença à se laver. Arya prit son temps pour faire rager Law.

Quand elle eut finit, elle ferma l'eau et sortit. La jeune femme se fixa dans le miroir un bon moment, le temps de voir toute ses cicatrices et marques. Elle n'en avait pas honte, elle ne les aimait juste pas à cause de toutes les souffrances qu'elles lui rappelaient.

Arya prit la serviette et s'essuya avant de l'accrocher autour de sa poitrine qui était presque inexistante. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, habillée ainsi, ses vêtements dans ses bras.

-Vas chercher mon sac, dit-elle sur un ton calme.

Law leva les yeux de son livre et fut surprit de la voir si légèrement vêtue. Il soupira encore une fois et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

Quand il revint, il la découvrit avec son livre entre les mains.

-Je ne me rappel pas de t'avoir dit de faire comme chez toi!

Elle le regarda avant de poser le livre et de se jeter sur son sac. Elle en sortit des sous-vêtements propres, puis releva la tête et dit sur un ton monotone :

-Je n'ai pas de pyjama.

Encore une fois, Law soupira et, sachant qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne dorme pas à côté d'une fille en lingerie, fouilla dans son armoire pour en ressortir un chandail noir. Il lui tendit et elle l'accepta volontiers, seulement, Arya était imprévisible et ça, il l'avait oublié.

Elle mit sa culotte en gardant sa serviette, puis se tourna et la laissa tomber au sol pour enfiler son soutient-gorge. Elle se retourna vers lui puis mit le chandail qu'il lui avait donné comme si de rien n'était. Quand la jeune femme eut finit de se changer, elle reprit le bout de tissu et alla l'étendre dans la salle d'eau. Quand elle revint, elle découvrit que Law s'était prit au jeu. Il avait retiré son éternel hoodi (kangourou, coton ouaté, sweet, appelé ça comme vous voulez!) se qui permit à Arya d'avoir une vue imprenable sur les muscle du chirurgien ainsi que les nombreux tatouages de sa peau matte. Une forme de cœur sur son torse l'intrigua, tout comme le _Death_ sur ses doigts et les tatouages tribaux de ses avant-bras. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en le voyant prendre part et décida de mettre le niveau un peu plus haut.

Arya se coucha sur le lit du chirurgien sur le dos, les genoux à 90 degrés et dit le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Bonjour!

Alors comme ça, elle voulait jouer, très bien, il allait jouer. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, c'était maintenant à lui de lancer les dés. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, mais sans pour autant la toucher. Arya ne réagit pas, ne gémit pas, ne fit tout simplement rien ce qui irrita Law au plus haut point, lui qui n'avait l'habitude qu'on lui résiste et qu'on lui soit insensible. Il était bien conscient de son charme et que toutes les filles lui courrait après.

Il sentait qu'il allait craqué, alors il cessa ses baisers et se releva, puis dit :

-J'ai compris, je prends le sofa.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui était bien sincère et elle en fut la première surprise. Le chirurgien la quitta du regard et alla se coucher sur le sofa pour finir la nuit.

 **Court chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Question très importante, Voulez-vous un lemon?**

 **-Aryane**


	4. Chapter 4 : L'île des hommes poissons

Je suis vraiment désolée pour les semaines que j'ai pris pour sortir le troisième chapitre (surtout qu'il était commencé depuis, je pense, le jour où j'ai publié le deuxième) Je n'avais plu d'inspiration et j'ai complètement oublié mon histoire. Puis, j'ai vu une review et ça m'a fait pensé... Donc, avec du retard, voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu. **Il y aura probablement un lemon, mais je vais l'indiquer avant et après, de sorte que si vous êtes pas intéressé, vous pourrez le sauter facilement.**

Chapitre 3, Ouaiiiiiii!

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Law fut le premier à se réveiller, vers neuf heure et demi. Ils devaient arriver à l'île des hommes poissons dans la journée et enfin, il serait débarrassé d'elle. Quand il se leva du sofa, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'Arya avait disparue de son lit, où les couvertures avaient été bien replacées. Il se demanda où elle avait bien pu aller, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, puisqu'ils étaient sous l'eau. 

Le chirurgien commença les recherches par le placard, puis par la cuisine et enfin par les salles des machines. Nul part, disparue, envolée. Au moins, s'en était finit avec les jeux stupide. Pour commencer la journée, il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, où il y avait plusieurs dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait très sérieusement depuis quelques mois.

Quand il entra dans la dite pièce, il fut à peine surpris de la voir en train de lire certains de ses dossiers. Bien sût, il était trop beau pour être vrai qu'elle aille disparue. Il s'approcha, se retenant de ne pas la tuer, elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille sans défense, et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Boujour!

-Bonjour! Lâcha-t-elle tout haut sans la moindre expression, le chirurgien était la dernière personne qui pourrait souhaiter un jour lui faire peur.

Arya avait sentit sa présence depuis son arrivé dans la pièce, pour qui la prenait-il? À oui, c'est vrai, une jeune fille sans défense. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle était faible, mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, une jeune fille sans défense, un monstre qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer...

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Law, il avait accepter de la déposer sur l'île des hommes poissons, il l'avait même laisser dormir dans son lit et utiliser sa salle de bain, mais fouiller dans ses choses, c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase! Il prit un scalpel sur un bureau et le plaça sur la gorge de la jeune femme, elle allait resté tranquille ou elle le paierait de sa vie.

Mais voilà, Arya referma le tiroir où se trouvait les documents et dit, sur un ton aucunement interrogatif puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

-Tu comptes me tuer?

Law l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant, alors pourquoi s'en sentait-il incapable? Elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, et tant de mystère l'entourait. Il retira la lame de son coup et s'exclama en la suivant à l'extérieur de son air qui aurait été menaçant pour quelqu'un d'autre :

-Ne touches plus à mes choses!

Et il partit en direction de sa chambre. Arya, ne sachant comment passer le temps, alla au placard prendre ses instruments de musique et les transporta dans la chambre de Law où le chirurgien travaillait sur un dossier sur son bureau. Ses cernes sous ses yeux avaient augmenté depuis l'arrivé de la demoiselle sur le navire et elle était pleinement consciente qu'elle en était la cause, c'est pourquoi, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui proposa de lui jouer un morceau de violon, se qu'il accepta à contrecœur.

Elle sortit donc son violon de son étui et commença à jouer. Elle jouait magnifiquement bien et ses yeux restait tout de même vide et inexpressif, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de son talent. Quand la demoiselle eut finit son morceau, elle rangea le matériel et se coucha sur le lit, sous les couvertures, dans le fond, face au mur.

-Tu devrais venir dormir, sinon, tu vas mourir d'épuisement, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, mais tout de même légèrement dissimulé.

Arya fut surprise de s'inquiéter pour le chirurgien, normalement, elle aurait été la première à souhaiter sa mort, alors pourquoi était-elle inquiète? Peut-être parce qu'il l'endurait?

-Je suis médecin, je sais déjà tout ça et je suis en pleine forme, s'exclama-t-il, vexé.

-Tes cernes disent le contraire.

Law grogna et se remit au travail, la laissant dormir, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

-Si tu te bats, tes attaques seront plus fortes si tu n'es pas en état de fatigue.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois, retira son hoodi ainsi que son chapeau et vin prendre place sous la couette avec elle. Ils étaient dos à dos, puis face à face, ils s'étaient promis à eu-même de ne pas s'endormir le premier et il fallait se rappeler que Law avait une revanche à prendre, ainsi qu'un caractère de cochon. Arya lança les dés et commença fort avec un décolleté, il faut dire que Law avait des chandails beaucoup trop grand pour elle, très prononcé. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Law qui se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ce petit jeu dura un bon quart d'heure avant que Law, qui avait très peu dormi ces derniers jours, ne finisse par abandonner. Lorsqu'il fut endormit, Arya se leva, sortit du lit et partit, après avoir mise l'une de ses robes violette, dans le salon. À son arrivé, tout le monde se retourna vers elle en arrêtant leurs activités, mais ne dit rien et reprirent où ils en étaient. La jeune femme s'installa devant Penguin et Shachi qui jouaient une partie de cartes et demanda très poliment (NDA : Ha Ha Ha, je vous ai eu!) :

-Je joue à la prochaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et finirent rapidement leur partie pour en commencer une nouvelle. Ce jeu de logique demandait énormément de tacts, ce qu'elle avait. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle gagna devant les yeux ébahis des deux pirates. Quelques autres parties se passèrent de la même façon avant qu'Arya ne se lève et reparte pour la cabine du capitaine, ramasser ses choses.

Quand elle entra, Law venait de se réveiller et avait son hoodi entre les mains. Il se dépêcha de l'enfiler lorsqu'il vu la demoiselle entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le chirurgien froidement.

-Bonjour, on arrive bientôt et je venais juste prendre mon sac, je peux garder le chandail?

Law fut surprit d'abord par la demande soudaine de son invitée, puis finit par accepter, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire partir sans. Arya le fourra dans ses choses et mit son sac sur son dos avant de se retourner vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, Law l'arrêta.

-D'où viens-tu?

Ce fut la première fois que le pirate la vit hésiter avant de répondre, moins d'une seconde, mais elle hésita.

-De nul part.

-Et où vas-tu?

-Nul part.

Avant de devoir répondre à d'autres questions sur elle, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce. Le chirurgien de la mort avait bien vu que ses questions avaient eu de l'effet sur la demoiselle et pensait bien avoir découvert son point faible. Alors comme ça, elle n'aimait pas son passé, intéressant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sous-marin s'arrêta à l'île. Le lendemain, à la première heure, ils seraient partis. Après avoir mit son sac et son violon sur ses épaules, la jeune femme saluât tout le monde et partit en ville. Law la regarda partir, souhaitant bien la revoir un jour pour en apprendre plus sur elle, qui était un véritable mystère. Dos au navire, Arya marchait en direction du centre-ville, avec son déguisement de jeune fille faible, costume qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Quand Arya se fondit dans la foule, le chirurgien commença à donner les ordres, ses hommes avaient quartiers libres jusqu'à minuit, puis devait revenir au sous-marin pour la nuit, afin que tous soient en forme pour le départ le jour d'après.

…

Arya se promena en ville jusqu'à arriver aux quartiers louches et déconseillés. La jeune femme s'y aventura et attira l'attention de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, une demoiselle dans ces endroits était plutôt rare et il ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne se fasse aborder par des pirates de la pire espèce.

-C'est dangereux se promener seul ici, tu veux pas que je t'escorte?

Il dit ces paroles avec un sourire mauvais et ses amis éclatèrent de rire devant l'air inexpressif d'Arya qui n'avait aucunement changé.

-Merci, mais je sais me défendre! Déclara la jeune fille sur un ton innocent, elle savait cacher son jeu.

L'homme se saisit alors de son poignet et s'exclama, fou de rage :

-Ce n'était pas une question petite sotte!

Arya oublia son air naïf et reprit ses yeux indifférent,puis, promena son regard de son poignet au yeux de son agresseur :

-Et ce n'était pas une option!

Au même moment, elle déchargea une vague de haki qui affaiblit l'homme, mais pas au point de s'évanouir. Le pirate sourit et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais n'eut pas le temps, puisqu'elle lui mit son couteau sous sa gorge en faisant attention d'effleurer sa peau.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais continuer ma route seule!

Il acquiesça, puis elle continua son chemin en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Le plus effrayant dans ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce n'était pas le couteau ou sa rapidité, mais le fait qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et le ton de voix qu'elle avait utilisé, un ton désintéressé et calme, le même ton de voix qu'on utiliserait pour dire _bonne nuit_ après une journée bien remplie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur son passage et tous sans exception la laissèrent passer. Arya quitta les quartiers non recommandés et atterrit sur une assez passante. Elle commença des emplettes, soit, un repas fait de riz et d'une galette d'avoine.

…

Pendant ce temps, Law lisait un livre dans le silence sa cabine, dans le confort de son lit. La journée était sur le point de se terminer et la nuit allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre, mais aucun membre de l'équipage n'était revenu. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans le couloir, mais fut incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait. Le chirurgien, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa curiosité, sortit dans le couloir. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Arya, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre du capitaine et reposa ses choses dans le coin de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le docteur avec un calme affrayant.

Se sentant à deux doigts de l'abattre, Law espérait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et à implorer son pardon, mais la réalité fut tout autre.

-Bonjour, Shachi et Penguin ont une revanche à prendre sur moi aux cartes.

Sur ces mots, elle se coucha sur le lit, retira sa robe et se glissa sous les couvertures, encore et toujours avec la même insolence dans ses gestes. Law, se sentant bouillir à l'intérieur, dit sur un ton macabre :

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné mon chandail noir pour que tu le laisses dans ton sac!

-Je pensait payer mon billet d'entrée, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Au même moment, le chirurgien eut une idée intéressante.

-Comme ça, tu voudrais payer ton biller d'entrée?

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et planta son regard ombrageux dans le sien, vide.

-Et tu serais prête à faire tout ce que je veux? Demanda-t-il, à deux doigts de perdre tous ses moyens.

-Qu'entends-tu par tout?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arya, sentant la victoire tout prêt. Ce sourire aida Law à se ressaisir, il la quitta des yeux et s'empressa de reprendre sa lecture où il l'avait laissée. Elle n'allait pas gagner aussi facilement.

-Rien... Nia-t-il.

Sur ce, la jeune femme se releva, prit son chandail noir, l'enfila et se coucha sous la couette comme si de rien n'était, maudissant sa défaite.

Je pense que ça commence à prendre forme...

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ;D


End file.
